


maybe

by junew



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, changmin's pov, i love hoonkyu, just wanted to post something cries, no plot history, pining i guess? im not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junew/pseuds/junew
Summary: Changmin isn't sure what made him say yes.





	maybe

**Author's Note:**

> no plot but it's fluff and idk if it makes sense but yeah

Changmin isn't sure what made him say yes. Maybe it's the way Younghoon opened his palm, asking for his hand to take it. It could also be the way Younghoon whispered _"Let's runaway together"_ which Changmin thinks is unfair because no matter how much he tries to think of saying no, he just nods, agreeing to whatever the plan Younghoon might have on his mind.  
The way Younghoon's eyes, hooking him up and making him not look away could also be one of the reasons why he agreed without even having second thoughts because Changmin tried to find the exit, tried to leave, but he feels like he's stuck in a maze, in a whirlpool, always getting lost in Younghoon's eyes, and he thinks it's ridiculous; he thinks that he looks ridiculous because he doesn't care at all; that he knows he's already lost, already drowning, _hell_ , Changmin even knows how to swim, but he doesn't care; he's still letting the waves carry him to wherever he may be. 

_Maybe._  
Maybe it's because Changmin is whipped for Younghoon. 

He's whipped, but despite the countless of times Younghoon clings onto him, he doesn't realize it until Younghoon says those words to him _let's runaway together_ that Changmin realizes: maybe it's because _he's in love with Younghoon_. 

Changmin doesn't even know what they would be running away from, anyway. Despite him being serious with sorting his feelings out for Younghoon, he knows that the older isn't as serious with his offer than Changmin is with what he feels for the other one. He's sure, but his thoughts are all jumbled. Changmin may be neat, organized, but not with this matter. Not now, at least. Not when he feels giddy whenever Younghoon's around, no, even at the thought of the older, Changmin's already a mess.  
He doesn't even know if Younghoon feels the same way, if not just a little bit (although Changmin wishes, _hopes_ that Younghoon does).

Changmin laughs at Younghoon, saying _"Alright. Take me to paradise, my prince,"_ (Changmin wishes Younghoon knows that he's serious, that he isn't joking around). They've held hands a couple of times, but it still doesn't stop Changmin from feeling electricity throughout his body. Frankly speaking, even thinking about Younghoon makes Changmin giddy. 

He isn't sure before if Younghoon feels the same way, but the way the other's hand intertwines his hand with Changmin's, the way he smiles at him, the way that Younghoon trusts him and tells him everything made Changmin think that yeah, _maybe_ Younghoon feels the same way to. 

Changmin sure did raise his hopes up, but he knows that it won't be crushed after all because Younghoon's too kind, and Changmin's sure that the older boy feels the spark between them as well; it's hard not to feel it when it's there everytime they're together. 

It makes Changmin crazy.  
It makes him _crazy in love._

_Changmin is in love with Younghoon._

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! sorry if it was short lol i'll try to write more soon ^O^ pls love the boyz !! 
> 
>  
> 
> h


End file.
